


The Hand that Feeds

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: BTHB, Elias/Jon One-sided, M/M, Manhandling, One-Sided Relationship, Unwanted Advances, denied food as punishment, only by food I mean statements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Elias is not put in prison. Jon wakes up from his coma and demands answers. Elias has a punishment for him instead.





	The Hand that Feeds

“A vacation will be good for you.” Elias smiled at Jon, his expression impenetrable. “After everything you’ve been through I would think rest is exactly what you need.” 

Jon clenched his fists. “Tim is dead. Daisy is--”

“Yes,” Elias said not even bothering to adopt a sad countenance. There was no point in pretending. Tim had served his purpose. 

“Where’s Martin? Melanie? Basira wouldn’t--”

“She thought it would be better that I told you. Melanie is fine, she’s a bit… angry at her current circumstances. I’m sure you could find her, but I wouldn’t recommend it.” 

“And Martin?” Jon pushed. Elias felt that pleasant electric tingle crackle down his spine. He was getting so much stronger now that he had accepted his place as their Master’s gaze. 

“Not here.” Elias said before he could pull it back. It would be tricky now, keeping Jon in check. He hadn’t meant to give him anything. Another reason why this… lesson was needed. 

Jon’s face paled. “What does that mean?” 

“Martin tried to expose me,” Elias said pleasantly enough. “And I know you’re well aware of that, Jon. Did you not expect there to be consequences?” 

“Where  _ is _ he?” Jon demanded. Elias kept his mouth firmly closed. It took effort though. It had always been hard to keep things from Jon. Elias wanted to give him everything he wanted to know… more than everything. Elias wanted to whisper every single secret, ever single scrap of knowledge he had ever come across to the other man.

But he loved the Archivist. If he wanted him to survive and grow he had to… be withholding. 

Part of him hoped Jon would be able to find Martin with his own power… the pettier part hoped that Peter was too formidable and the two would never see each other again. 

Martin would suffer though. The lonely seas would not be kind to him. 

Elias’ lips quirked. 

Jon glowered. 

Ah, he was always so angry at him. Elias missed Jon’s softer expressions. Tiny smiles when the day was going well, gentle grumbles towards annoying patrons, his mask of pompous skepticism. It was only rage for Elias now. He would make do. His Archivist still had aways to go. Didn’t understand all of the things Elias did for him out of affection. Jon was irreplaceable, and not only because the Watcher’s Crown was on the horizon. There were a few times Elias might have discarded or destroyed Jon as he had done with Gertrude and started again, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Knowing both Archivists Gertrude cunning and intelligent as she was, was a cheaper imitation of what an Archivist should be. Jon belonged to their Master in every way and exuded all the qualities brightly. A star of knowledge in inky black ignorance. 

Elias took him in. He was beautiful. 

Finally Jon’s compulsion pushed through, but Elias was able to shade the truth of it.

“I don’t know where he is.” 

“But you know--”

“Jon.” Elias interrupted. “As much as I appreciate you improving you have a vacation to get to. The others got two weeks paid. I think we’ll bump yours up to a month. I’m sure you have a lot of things to sort out.”

“Things to--” 

“Go on. We can have a proper chat after you’ve rested.” 

Jon stared at him. “I’ve been in a coma.” 

Elias looked at him knowingly. “You’ve been directly in our Master’s gaze. I doubt it was a restful experience.” 

“What about--” Jon started and then stopped. 

Elias tilted his head. He had told Basira not to bring a statement explicitly. He was glad to see that, although she didn’t trust him, she had done as asked.

Jon looked ragged. His body might be healed, but he had practically limped in, only rage keeping him moving. 

“What about what?” Elias asked knowingly. 

“I need to…” Jon’s voice was soft, just a hair’s breadth from vulnerable. 

“I’ve decided to send you to bed without supper, Jon.” Elias’ mouth twisted with amusement. “Your little coup d'etat could have ended very badly for us, and although I am proud of you I had expected a bit more during the Unknowning.” Elias stood, approach Jon. 

“I’m tired of your denial. Your loyalties should be mine.” He cupped Jon’s cheek, but his Archivist turned his head away and stepped back from him, scared. Out of his element. 

“You’re mad if you think anything up until this moment has made me feel … loyal.”

“You’re going to learn.” Elias said firmly. “These are dangerous times, Jon. Even with the Stranger’s defeat. I’m not going to take anymore of your uncertainty. You made your choices. With every action you took your path took you directly to us. You woke up. We both know what that means. Now go Jon. I won’t ask you again. One month. You will not have access to the archives while on leave.” 

Jon’s eyes moved frantically trying to process what Elias was saying. 

“I need to work though.”

“No Jon, you don’t. That’s what you’ve been trying to tell me all along, isn’t it? That this isn’t you?” Elias pushed in again. Jon backed up frantically until he was pinned against the door. 

“I’m not turning you into something Jon,” Elias murmured. He felt all that he knew pushing against his lips wanting to escape. “I’m releasing you. I’m letting you be yourself.” 

Jon shoved him away and scrambled through the door. 

Elias breathed heavily. Adjusted his tie. 

He would let Jon suffer, but only so that he’d come to know himself. Accept his place. Jon would see to the coronation and he would do so with no hesitation or regret. 

Beside Elias. 

Elias went back to his desk. His gaze followed Jon as he tried to argue for access down to the archives. 

Elias sighed to himself. He was far too lenient, it would probably be a week before he found himself handing Jon a statement. There was work to be done after all, but hopefully he would have learned his lesson by then, and not bite the hand that fed him. 


End file.
